Ellie Elwood
Appearance She also has golden brown hair in a side ponytail style with black eyes And she also has pink nail polish on both of each her hands Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip wears a black mini skirt with an orange T-shirt tied around it. She also wears black boots. Along with a dark camouflage green short sleeveless top. with a pink scarf(a gift to Naomi). Personality At first, Ellie was very confused yet, amnesiac. but Ellie has two a few distinct sides of her very own personality. one good example from herself that is her bad side helps Sharona with her schemes and tricks and would kill people for sport. while the second there was a part of herself was her good side she seems to have a genuinely nice of her that only appears in rare situations. unlike most of the other shaman fighters she killed, yet she does have a strong dislike with Sharona, although the latter often uses her for controlling her with a mind-control device. however, she was quite annoying upbeat yet an easily irritated tomboy who is generally quite not being able to trust of others ideas. however for most of her dizzy and confusing personality, she was hasty, yet being easily being quite vulnerable leaving a huge blind spot wide open to herself to be attacked by other shaman fighters. yet she was quite naïve at times. but however, she believed in things would be easy and nice. which she had good terms with many shaman fighters around the world and with her childhood friend along the way even although Millie points out she was was a very kindhearted person, she does have her rare bouts of anger can randomly reappear out of control at random such as her short anger at Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf who was the foster older brother figure to Millie Marson at the time. when she blamed him for everything he did in the past. she seemed to be aware that she has short-term memory loss for unfamiliar faces it was noticed by Eliskūya, Lillian, Renako, and Rena that Ellie has a low level of intelligence is somewhat obscured by a thick Valley girl accent which annoys both of them Character Relationship Timeline Family Friends * - The Close friend and Big Sister figure Millana "Millie" Marson * - The Student and Old friend to Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi Rivals * - The Neutral Rival to Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf and Renako Kuina Tearson Events * - Met Millie Marson at a younger age. she would protect her from danger * - Met with Millie's foster aunt Renako Kuina Tearson and her friend Cara Anderson at the fun park while arguing at Renako for no reason Relationships Ellie has encountered many different people throughout her life, along with her best friend and to form allies, too bad rivals, and bad enemies. her interactions with these people have to lead to some strong bonds and rivalries being formed. Some of these friendships have been ongoing since her childhood, while others have only developed during her childhood Abilities and Powers *'Retractable Claws:' Ellie has 10 retractable 3-inch pink-colored talons in place of fingernails. These claws are naturally sharper and tougher than that of normal human bone structure, allowing Ellie to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. her ability to slice completely through any substance depends on the thickness of the substance and the amount of force She can exert. most shaman fighters have mistaken some of her fights she fought in the past were being mauled by a wild animal, such as a Coyote. **'Wall Climbing:' one of her trademarks She has used her claws and strength to climb up buildings made of concrete and metal. Weapon TBA History Past and Childhood she was born into the Elwood family, a family. that Ellie grew up in the Household doing her time while her older brother Lance who was away from home while watching her over little sister, while at the time she was only five when her birthday came in every year. however, She would spend countless hours watching the stairs in the sky doing nightfall with her younger sister and has been reading about them Soon doing her childhood she would bump into and later met with her soon-to-be best friend Millie Marson at the age of six doing her time. they become good friends after the two always had the same dream to watch a shooting star fall from the midnight sky while Ellie would sense something bad may happen to her parents. in which they were killed by an unknown person. Before the Timeskip Trainned by Naomi A Bad Meeting With Sharona and Memory Loss years later after meeting with her best friend Millie Marson and then trained by Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi doing the mouth has pasted doing days of night and day. she would later bump into Sharona De Vil Rhodes. when she was just being a normal teenager. but Sharona asked her a favor and wanted her for something in exchange. but she refused her and wanted to see the shooting star at night and questioned her why she killed her parents in coldblooded. however, Sharona would ignore her and would later force her to agree and then Sharona took control of her with a built mind control device that brainwashed her, to do her evil bidding for her in which she was a mind control servant of Sharona for the rest of the day. while her good memories with Millie were gone forever Shaman Fight at Barrel Volcano Doing the Timeskip The Return of Lillian's twin brother After the Timeskip Traveling to America Meeting with Renako and Cara As Renako and Cara were traveling towards the Nearby town to meet with her foster niece Millie and her best friend Ellie Elwood. The two finally bumped into them in a fun park where Millie and Ellie were hanging out together. As Renako walked up to her niece Millie and give her a hug, they were happy to see each other again after such a long time. this made Ellie feel a little bit jealous towards of Renako and soon began arguing at each other, however, Cara told them to stop it and suggested that the four of them have to search for a place to buy themselves a drink and to talk about their pasts and the upcoming Shaman Fight. as Renako and Cara also told them about they are traveling with Santi and the others and meeting with them again soon. As Renako asked Millie if she wanted to join the Shaman Fight as well, she answered that she wanted to do so together with Ellie. Then, Renako's step-brother Eliskūya arrived while he found them After Renako told him that she and the others where fine, however, Ellie tried to apologize to Eliskūya for being mind-controlled by Sharona in the past in which he gives her the silent treatment towards her. while Renako and Cara then suggested that they would all head to the place where they were supposed to meet with Santi and the others again and after they did, to join or watch the grand shaman tournament together. Then, the group started traveling back. Shaman Fight In their first match of the second Shaman grand tournament, Team "Elwood" was put up against Team "Punchers". Soon after the fight started, one of them was able to knock Millie back with his strength and Over Soul. As Ellie got angry at one of them, she was able to land a hit on one of them. As Ellie and Millie attacked head-on at once, they were able to break theirs Over Soul. As the other two attacked them at once, Ellie and Millie where only just able to avoid the impact and strike back. As Ellie was almost hit, but Millie was able to attack one enemy from behind and take him out. Ellie and Millie were then able to beat the leader by surrounding him and attacking him at once. In their second match of the second grand Shaman tournament, Team "Elwood" faced Team "Richies". When the fight started, Team "Richies" started making fun of Ellie and Millie because they were dressed way better and more fancy in their opinion. however this got her a little angry, Millie reacted immediately and fired an attack on the enemies. As they dodged it, Team "Richies" started their attack but Ellie was able to dodge it and take one enemy down. As Millie got attacked again, Ellie helped her out by shooting the second enemy. As the last enemy went all-out attack, Ellie and Millie where only just able to dodge the attack, but they were still injured a little bit. As they both got up, they combined they're Over Souls and were able to overpower the last enemy and win their second and final match. After the Shaman Fight Recovering her Loss Memory Character Trivia *it is unknown why Sharona took an interest in her. but when Ellie brings it up she would say it was her inner killer instinct *Ellie Elwood has a British counterpart named Eliza Fletcher, they both keep their hair in a side ponytail style *its never revered her full name was "Emily Katherine" it was a hint of her nickname was "Ellie" but Naomi has offended calling her by her true name "Emily Katherine Elwood" *she offends dislikes for spicy foods, this remains unknown if she loves Spicy Curry * Ellie's memory loss is basic of Terra from Final Fantasy VI Musical Themes Her official theme Music in Series is "Shift and Dangerous" which accompanies Ellie's fighting appearances throughout the Storyline External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Shaman Category:Elwood Family Member Category:Eliskuya2